


[단편] 별을, 담다.

by fanfictioning



Series: [단편] [11]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: You are my, Star





	[단편] 별을, 담다.

# AU

 

 

 

***

 

[다른 사람에게는 안해요, 이런거.]

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

아름다운 것을 좋아했다.

옛날부터.

도피였을까,

자기자신으로부터.

세상으로부터, 그다지

별볼일없는.

하루하루가 지나고, 개미처럼 도시에

모여들어서 먹고 싸고 자고 먹고

싸고

자고

그게

다. 같이, 보여서. 아니, 그게

다지.

다,

그렇게 살아가다가

죽고

또, 내일은

또 다른 개미들이

그 자리를 물려받는,

번뇌의 쳇바퀴.

아아,

음침하군. 이런 얘기, 그래서

내가 나를 별로

안 좋아해.

 

 

 

 

 

 

아름답지 않아서.

 

 

 

 

 

***

언제부터였을까, 거울을

보지않게 되었다. 딱히,

트라우마가 있는 것은 아닌데.

눈을

잘

못마주치겠어, 나하고. 아니,

'나'라고 통용되는 생물체Organism하고. 그렇잖아,

몸은

너가

아니지. 너의,

소유물도. 너의

본질도. 하지만,

알면서도 몸은,

'너'를 대변하는

물체. 그리고, 인간은

신이 빚고, 악마가 탐내는

가장

아름다운

객체.

그게,

인체.

 

 

 

 

***

어릴 때는 이상한 것들을 많이 읽었다, 꽂혀서. 인터넷에서,

검색한다던지. 인체의 신비.

아니, 사춘기때는 다들 찾잖아. 비밀을, 무언가

숨겨져있는 것 같은. 나한테는 말해주지않는 어른들의 사정을. 그런데,

알게되는거지. 딱히,

없다고. 그런거,

그저

평범하고, 일상적인 인간들은 잘

모르니까.

아름다운 거, 얼마나

아름다운지.

 

 

 

 

 

 

인간이.

 

 

 

 

 

***

내가 지금 이 짓을 하고 있지 않다면, 무얼하고 있었을까. 가끔,

생각한다. 생각은 쓸모없지만, 그래도. 찾아온다,

빈틈이. 일과 취미생활사이에, 아주 얇은 틈새에서 피어나는

버섯같이. 구름이 무릉무릉 뭉치듯,

피어나는 거지.

백색잡음이,

회색질사이에.

 

 

 

 

 

***

그래서 의사가 되지 못했을까, 너무.

가까웠으니까. 인간하고,

자세히 들여다본 인체는. 그저,

고깃덩어리.

없으니까,

로망같은거.

로맨스같은거,

물론. 신비하고 신기하지 세포같은거. 근데,

인간적인 교류는 없으니까,

세포랑.

 

 

 

 

***

자연에서 영감을 얻고, 인간임을 느끼는 것은.

동물적인 감성. 하지만,

인간에서 영감을 찾고, 아름다움을 좇는 것은. 매우,

인간적인

행동이다. 나는,

TV로 처음 접했다.

그것을.

그를.

그

가

웃

었

을

때

느꼈다. 나의 모든 세상이,

와르르

한번에

무너져.

그렇게 찾아왔고, 어느새 나는.

 

 

 

 

 

카메라를 구매하고 있었다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

아이돌.

아이도루.

일본에서 발전되어,

한국에서 심화된

엔터테인먼트 장르.

젊음, 로망, 가상을

팝니다. 없어서,

못팝니다. 모두들,

원합니다. 아무리,

알아도. 이 얼마나,

바보같은 짓인지.

아이돌을

파는 것을. 그런데,

붙잡혀버렸네. 내가,

너에게.

 

 

 

 

***

처음에는, 그저. 영감을 받아,

시를 끄적이고. 그랬을뿐.

시공간의 찰나, 그 안에 존재하는

아름다움이기에. 어떻게해서든,

영원에 남기고 싶은 조각이니까.

인간이란,

찰나. 그래서, 더더욱

남기고 싶은 것이다. 어떤

형태로든지. 어떤 사람은,

가정을 꾸려서 아이를 키우고.

명예를 좇든,

돈을 좇든,

글을 쓰든. 모두들,

남기고 싶은거지. 자그마한,

자신의 조각. 찾고 싶은거지, 어떤

의미

라도. 이 아무 의미없는, 자신의

삶에서.

나는,

이 불가사의하고, 기이한 아이돌판에 들어와버렸고.

그것은, 전적으로

불가항력. 그가,

아이돌이었기에.

단순히 그를 좇기 위해서 들어온거지,

아이돌. 그 자체를, 좋아하진 않는다.

인간은 아름답지만, 너무

가깝거나. 너무,

멀리서보면. 그저,

움직이는 세포.

적정한 거리가 요구된다, 그 아름다움을 음미하려면. 그래서,

신은 인간을 만들었다. 알았기에.

자기 자신이 맹근 작품을 감상하려면,

자기자신도 그

작품이 되어야만

알 수 있다는 걸,

인간은

 

 

 

 

 

 

인간만이

음미할 수 있다.

 

 

 

 

***

그리고,

 

 

 

 

 

 

현타.

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

아이돌판은 생각보다 더더욱,

씹스럽다.

알게되는 거지,

인간에게

인간을 파는 장사라고.

어쩔 수

없지. 그것으로,

수익구조를 만들었으니까. 그런데,

갈등이다. 미묘한, 감정.

이 시스템 안이기에 그가 존재하지만, 또한

이 시스템 자체는.

구역질나.

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

아이돌은

관종이고,

홈마도

마찬가지.

그걸 요즘 느낀다, 안 그러면 왜

공개할까. 자신이 찍은 사진, 남에게

보여주고 자랑하고 싶은지. 물론,

아름다움은

공유해야. 더,

빛나기에.

그리고,

솔직히 모두들,

관종이잖아. 그저,

남이 관심을 안 주는 거지.

나에게,

너에게,

모두에게.

다만,

그는 빛나니까,

보지 말라고해도. 볼 수 밖에 없으니까,

아이돌이 되었겠지.

밤하늘에 빛나는 별처럼,

비루한 세상에서 많은 이들의

빛이 되어버린

너라니.

 

 

 

 

***

오늘도,

스케줄 가면서. 다짐한다,

이번만하고

굿바이.

굿바이.

그리고, 그가 등장하고.

게임오버.

다시 리셋.

내일도,

스케줄 가면서. 다짐한다,

이번만하고

굿바이.

굿바이.

 

 

 

 

 

***

무리를 짓는 것은, 인간의 습성. 하지만,

나는 괴이한 이 집단 속에서도. 꽤나

특이해서. 아니,

이해를 잘 못했어. 인간같은거, 어떻게

관계를 맺는 지-외계인처럼. 안 알려주려나, 그런거.

<어떻게 인간들을 교류하는가>

미스터리지.

그래서,

솔로로 뛰고.

디스어드밴티지,

어드밴티지. 다 내 몫이다.

물론,

어드밴티지 따위

없지만.

 

 

 

 

 

***

일주일에

한번 업로드.

고화질 한 장.

그게 규칙이다.

안 그러면,

반응에 기가 빨려버리니까.

관종습성으로.

이미 내 밸런스는 많이 재구성되었고,

홈마판에 들어와서. 더이상,

흔들리고 싶지는 않다.

남의 시선을 끄는 것은,

그

한 명으로 충분하다. 내가,

그 사이에 있는 것은. 그저,

이 판의 생태. 아마,

통신과학기술이 더 발전하면 나 같은 존재도 필요없어지겠지.

사진은 남아도, 사진기사는 없어도 되는 그런 세계.

그런데, 지금은 필요하니까.

 

 

그렇게, 규칙적으로 올리다가.

탑시드.

먹어버렸다.

 

 

...관심은 독인데,

왜 나한테

그걸 주나요.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

아이돌은

무슨 일을 하는걸까.

 

 

궁금했다. 그래서, 보았다.

어떤 일이

일어나고 있는지.

내린 결론은,

 

소원을 이루어주는 정령Genie in the Bottle

너가 원하는 것이

되어주는.

오빠가 필요한 사람에게는 오빠,

애기가 필요한 사람에게는 애기,

친구가 필요한 사람에게는 친구,

판타지가 필요한 사람에게는 판타지,

페티쉬가 필요한 사람에게는 페티쉬,

우상이 필요한 사람에게는 우상,

관심이 필요한 사람에게는 관심,

너에게서 도피하고 싶으면,

그것도

오케이

그렇잖아.

그를 볼때면, 자신을

잊어먹지. 이 모든

비루한 세상도.

 

 

그렇기에, 아이돌은

거울. 그런데,

비치는 건. 자신이 아니라, 자신이 원하는 그

무언가. 그,

무언가는 사람마다 다르겠지. 하지만,

얻는 것은 다를지라도. 아이돌에게,

바라는 것은 있겠지만. 아이돌도,

인간

이기에.

그 한계는 명확하고. 그래서,

수많은 탈덕과 입덕이.

반복되어도, 이 판을

떠나지 못하는 사람들이 많다.

나도,

그럴까?

너가 사라지면, 나는.

나는...

 

 

 

 

 

***

팬싸장.

쓸데없지,

피지컬 앨범이라는거. 요즘

누가

CD를 듣니. 그런데 또,

이 중간매체를 구매하지 않으면 안되니까.

아이돌 자체를 팔면,

안되거든. 그거

금기야. 그래서,

럽스타가 팬덤붕괴에 직격탄이지.

이상하지, 이 장사.

그래도, 갈 수 밖에 없지.

그가 있는 곳에.

 

 

이번만 하고,

굿바이.

굿바이.

 

 

 

 

***

[또 왔네요.]

너무

가까워.

너의 모습은 아름다우니까,

사랑하지만. 너는,

나를 몰랐으면 좋겠는데.

이상하지, 나.

 

변탠가.

 

[이번 주에 올린 것도 잘 봤어요, 멋지던데요.]

난

생각, 보다

말이

서툴러.

[열심히 보정했으니까.]

기계적으로 싸인하다가, 잠시 멈춤. 그리고,

나를 올려다보며 슬그머니 웃는다.

아아,

저걸 찍었어야 하는데.

...바보다, 나. 바보.

신이 만든 카메라는,

인간의 눈.

그것보다 더,

좋은 카메라는 없지. 그런데,

저장매체인 뇌는, 기억이

희미해지니까. 남길 수도 없고, 남에게

보여줄 수도 없고.

사진은,

이율배반적인 행위. 기계의 힘을 빌려,

시공간을 뛰어넘으려는 인간의 도전. 이,

악마의 거래. 나는 했고, 뭐.

어쩔 수 없나.

산다는 거, 얻는게 있으면.

잃는 것도

있지.

 

[나 보정 안해도 멋지지 않아요?]

...농담조로 건내는 거지만, 순간

넘어갈 뻔 했다. 그런 얼굴로,

하지말란 말이야.

믿어버리잖아.

[넌 항상 아름다워, 나에게는. 그런데, 사진은 또 다르니까.]

흐응- 알 수 없다는 표정을 짓더니.

싸인을 끝내고, 나를 빤히 바라본다.

...왜 그래.

[kana님 (내 트위터 아이디다.) 이름이 뭐에요?]

...왜 그래.

캐릭터해석은 너무 힘든 것, 그래서.

예전에 이미 포기했다. 나는,

너의 모습을 좇는거지,

너를 원하는게

아니니까.

[안 알려줘.]

[아, 왜요~. 우리 자주 봤잖아요.]

[비즈니스지, 비즈니스. 너에게는, 내가.

내게는 너가...]

아,

이런.

마주쳐버렸다, 눈.

걸려버렸다. 그가 의기양양한 표정을 짓는다.

[뭔데요?]

...크윽.

[모든 것이지.]

알수없는 표정을 짓는다. 분명히,

수백번, 수천번 들어본 소리겠지. 그런데,

왜

나에게 묻니, 이런거.

옆의 멤버가 계속 밀려서, 나는

보통 때보다 더

오래 앉아있었다. 그 때를 틈타서, 그는

계속 자기영업을 시도했다.

아니, 왜... 이미 앨범 300장사고 팬싸에 온 홈마한테.

[그게 다에요?]

[뭐가.]

[kana님의 모든 것이라고 하면서, 나한테는 이름도 안 알려줘요?]

...이자식.

사람 맘가지고

장난치지 말라니까-하지만, 이게

그의 비즈니스니까.

...하아.

씹스럽다니까, 아이돌판.

[지훈이야. 박지훈.]

[박. 지. 후운...]

그의 입을 통해서 나온 나의 이름은, 마치.

새로운 날개를 얻은 듯, 너가 만진 모든 것이.

다시 태어나는 듯. 더

아름답게.

...나, 진짜.

미친놈인가.

 

 

 

 

심장은, 더 크게

뛰었다.

 

 

 

 

***

[또 왔네요.]

[그말 안해도 돼. 빨리 싸인하고, 넘겨.]

...아뿔싸.

아주

느리잇, 느리잇하게 싸인을 하기 시작한다.

장난스러운 표정을 짓고, 또 프리토크 시작.

[박지훈 씨, 뭐해요? 저 안 보러올때.]

...사생활은 사생활로. 취미는 취미로.

[안 알려줘.]

[아왜요~ 지후니는 알잖아요. 내가 뭐하는지.]

[그건 내가 니 비즈니스니까-

...지후니라고 하지마.]

[왜 지후나?]

씨이바알...

이름을 알려주지 말았어야했어.

비즈니스인걸 알면서도, 심장은

100미터 달리기 중이다.

그 얼굴로,

나를

부르지마.

착각하니까. 아니,

사랑하고 싶어지니까. 너

그 자체를. 그저,

사진으로 남겨두고 싶어. 너의 모습을,

인간과

인간과의 교류는. 나에게,

무리.

 

[부르지 마, 그런거. 비즈니스니까.]

[비즈니스 아닌데요? 지후니가 오면 난 좋은데.]

아아아아아아아....

씨발새끼.

누구한테 하는 욕일까, 너 일까. 아니면, 내

뛰는 심장에게.

 

 

 

[다른 사람에게 다 하는 말이잖아.]

 

 

 

실수,

였다.

그의 표정이 급격하게 굳더니, 눈에

차가움이 서린다.

아아... 나에게,

인간과의 교류는

무리.

무리.

무리.

 

 

 

 

 

미움,

받아버렸다.

미움.

기계적으로 싸인을 끝마치고, 나에게 앨범을 돌려준다.

옹색하게 받아들고, 어색하게 다음 멤버로 넘어가려는데.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[다른 사람에게는 안해요, 이런거.]

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

뭘까, 너는.

나는, 또 왜

이 짓을 하는지.

가상과 현실이 부딪히는, 이 시공간의 균열.

너가 만들지, 그저 존재하는 것만으로. 나의

세상을 뒤집어놔버렸지. 그래서,

그래서. 싫은거야. 가까워지는게 너랑 내가.

별은

멀리서

빛나거든.

내 곁에 있는 별은, 그저

돌덩어리니까. 그러니까,

가까워지지

마.

 

 

 

제발.

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

무리했나보다.

몸이,

무너졌다.

아니,

맘이 무너져서그럴까.

몸이 맘을,

따라간건가.

혼자 살때 아픈건, 그저

깨달을 뿐. 정말,

혼자구나.

회피해도, 도피해도. 불가능하지,

자기자신에게서

벗어나려는건.

인스턴트 죽을 대충 데워 먹고, 침대에 누워 퍼졌다.

하아...

TV는 없다, 집에.

컴퓨터도, 일하거나 보정작업 빼놓고는.

쓰지않아.

사진은, 레이드RAID로 집에 5차까지 백업해놓고.

온라인으로 세계 곳곳 서버 5곳에 백업.

하지만, 디지털은 어디까지나 가상현실이기에.

가장 잘 나온 것은 설렉해서 아주 크게,

아날로그로 인화하고. 창고를 대여해서, 거기에

쌓아놨다.

 

 

 

몸이,

아프면. 생각이

찾아온다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

싫어

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

내가 죽으면,

저 사진들 다 어떡하지.

...키킥.

그 아이한테 서포트로 들어가게할까,

독거노인뿐만 아니라, 독거사람많다.

이 현대도시에, 잿빛 콘크리트방에 감금되서.

혼자 죽는 사람, 참

많다.

내가 죽으면, 유서로.

너에게 너의 사진을 물려주도록 할까. 그거면,

된건가.

나의 삶의 의미는,

남겼다는건가. 너의 조각을,

이 빌어먹을 세상에. 이 씹스러운 아이돌판에,

너가 있었기에. 그나마,

그나마. 나는,

잠시나마 나를

잊을 수 있고. 또,

너가 웃을 때면, 내 세상이.

아름다워.

 

 

 

...미친놈이지, 그리고

아프다.

아퍼.

너무.

 

 

 

***

아파서 못 갔다, 이번 스케줄.

다음도, 그

다음도.

현타는, 생각보다.

어처구니없게 찾아오고.

몸과 맘이 헝크러졌을 때,

나는 여전히 내 몸에 묶여 있음을 느꼈고.

그 동안 하지 않았던 생각들이 파도처럼, 나를

덮쳤다.

 

 

 

 

***

아이돌은 한철장사.

그런데, 그것보다 더 한철은.

팬하고 홈마.

아이돌은 10년 주기로 교체되는 것, 그 텀Term이

5년, 3년, 2년, 1년으로 계속

줄어들고 있다.

인기가 없으면,

바로

대체되는 것.

상품처럼, 아니.

상품이지. 아이돌이란거.

그리고 그 상품을 얻고 싶은,

팬. 그 상품을 기록하는,

홈마.

...그러고보니, 나

팔 생각을 전혀 안 했네.

보지도 않으니까 디엠들어오는거, 멘션오는거.

<제발 팔아주세요. ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ>

...왜 그렇게 키보드감정이 많아.

나는 그저 기록하는 사람. 그를 더,

사랑하라고. 그의 모습을,

지금.

왜냐하면, 아름다운 것은.

귀하고, 금방.

사라지거든.

그래서 그걸로 돈을 버는 게 맞겠지, 올바른 선택이겠지. 그런데,

그런데...

왜 일까.

내가 찍은 사진으로 돈을 벌면, 이게

일이 되어버릴까봐.

 

 

[다른 사람에게는 안해요, 이런거.]

 

 

...닥치라고.

 

[다른 사람에게는 안해요, 이런거.]

 

기억하지마.

 

[다른 사람에게는 안해요, 이런거.]

 

인간은,

싫어.

 

[다른 사람에게는 안해요, 이런거.]

 

가까이 오지마. 너를 그저,

별로

남기고 싶어.

[다른 사람에게는 안해요, 이런거.]

...

..

.

 

 

 

 

***

잠에서 깨어났다.

식은땀으로 뒤범벅이 된 옷을 갈아입고, 샤워.

배가,

고프다.

아무 것도 못먹었으니까, 아.

몇 일이지 오늘.

스케줄을 뛰지 않으니, 전혀.

시간감각이 없어진다.

스케줄, 스케줄.

...

내 스케줄도 아니지, 이거.

 

 

[다른 사람에게는 안해요, 이런거.]

 

 

 

 

...그래.

 

 

 

 

 

 

그만하자.

 

 

 

 

 

 

너도, 나도.

이 주인없는 사진도.

정기적으로 올리는 트위터도.

듣지도 않는 앨범을 구매하고 가는 팬싸도.

콘서트에 가서 즐기지도 않고 사진만 찍는 나도.

남돌빤다고 앞담화로 호모새끼라고 놀려대는 시큐도.

집에가선 내 사진을 보면서도 오프에선 나를 좆같이 다루는 년들도.

모두,

모두 다

 

 

 

 

 

젖같다

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

이 아이돌판, 씹스러움은.

이 비루한 세상의 일부분.

너에게서,

찾으려고 했지.

비현실적인

초현실적인

탈현실적인

무언가. 나에겐,

없는 거.

그런게,

있겠어.

그저, 비즈니스.

너에겐, 내가 비즈니스.

나에겐, 너가.

...

..

.

그만하자.

그만,

하자.

하차.

 

 

 

 

***

 

트위터에 레스트Rest를 올려두고,

사진과 굿즈를 창고에 옮기고,

사진기를 처분했다.

 

 

[다른 사람에게는 안해요, 이런거.]

 

 

아니, 넌

해야할거야. 하기싫어도,

그게 너

일이니까.

 

 

그러니까, 나도

일해야지.

내 일.

너

말고.

 

 

 

 

***

커다란 공간이 비어버렸다, 시간도.

그로 채우고 있던 나의 시간표는.

재정비가 필요했고, 그 틈은.

일과, 휴식, 독서와 맛집투어.

...거봐.

채울 수 있다니까, 너가 떠나간 공간.

몸도 마음도, 더

건강해졌다. 객관적으로,

봐서.

 

 

 

 

***

내가 없어진 자리는 또 다른 홈마가, 채우겠지.

너는 그 사람에게도 또 웃으면서 물을꺼야.

[또 왔네요.]

묻겠지, 이름을.

그리고, 능청스럽게 대화를 이어나가겠지.

[이번 주에 올린 것도 잘 봤어요, 멋지던데요.]

내 자리에 앉은 사람은 수줍게 웃겠지, 기분 좋을테니.

그리고,

그리고...

 

 

 

[다른 사람에게는 안해요, 이런거.]

 

 

 

그만그만.

나에게서,

 

 

 

떠나가줘

 

 

 

애써, 보고있던 잡지에 시선을 고정한다.

너를 만나기 전에 탐했던, 천문학.

진짜,

별.

이번엔,

망원경인가.

 

 

 

 

 

탈덕이 이렇게,

쉬운건가.

 

 

 

***

그가 나오는 프로그램은,

보지않았다. 애써,

찾지 않으니까. 보이지 않는다.

아이돌이라는거. 어차피, TV도 안보니까.

관심이 없으면, 존재조차 모르는 것.

그런 사람들에게 자신을 알려야만, 그들의 삶을

침투해야만 장사할 수 있는 아이돌.

너도,

힘들겠구나.

나같은 사람들에게 웃어주는거.

일이니까,

일이니까.

 

[다른 사람에게는 안해요, 이런거.]

 

거짓말을,

진실처럼 말하지 말아줘.

믿어버리니까, 나의

간사한 마음은.

 

 

 

자주가는 카페에서 새로나온 메뉴를 먹어보았다.

으음,

맛있네.

 

 

 

***

그렇게 하루하루,

잘

지내고 있었다.

보지 않으면, 멀어지니까.

눈이라는 카메라에 담지 않으면,

잊혀지니까 모든게. 삶은,

찰나.

그나마, 살지 않으면. 흘러가버린다.

모든 것이.

 

 

 

***

연말이 오고,

가고.

새해가 밝았다.

서울 거리에 모여서, 모두.

해피뉴이어.

오랜만에,

보통 사람처럼 웃고 떠들고 즐긴다.

생활이라는거,

지금 이 순간에 존재하는거지.

좇아봤자, 찰나의 아름다움. 결국엔,

모두

사라지니까.

고대로마의 유적도,

고대그리스의 신전도,

몽골제국의... 나무로 지어서

아무 것도 남지 않았지.

디지털도,

마찬가지.

...그러고보니, 아직도

서버에 백업이 되어있네.

창고에도 쌓여있고, 인화된 사진들.

 

 

 

...오늘가서 다,

처리해야겠다.

너를 담아도,

결국엔 모두.

사라지니까. 그러니까,

너를 그저 별로 남겨둘거야.

가까이오면 나에게,

돌덩어리니까.

그러니까.

...

 

 

 

방심하고 있었다.

 

 

거리의 거대전광판에 연예인들의 새해인사가 비춰지고,

너도

거기에

있었다

 

 

너의 목소리가, 나의

심장으로 다시.

뛰어버리게 만드는...

안돼.

 

 

너의 눈빛, 나를 보는...

안돼.

 

안돼.

 

안돼.

안돼.

안돼.

 

 

 

[다른 사람에게는 안해요, 이런거.]

 

 

....아아아아.

씨이발.

씨이발.

씨이발.

 

 

 

나를

놓아줘.

 

 

 

제발.

 

 

***

 

난 미친듯이 집으로 뛰어갔고,

침대에 들어가 이불을 뒤집어썼다.

잠은 오지않았고, 꿈도.꾸지 못하는.

인간이지, 전혀.

모르겠어. 뭐하는건지.

굳어버린 몸을 난로에 녹이고,

습관적으로 폰을 들고.

트위터에 접속했다.

레스트Rest건지, 몇 개월.

멘션은 ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ로 가득하고.

아아,

망해야지 트위터.

인간들이 이상해진다고. 아니,

이상한 인간들이 트위터를 하는건가.

나같은, 키킥.

디엠도 수천개는 쌓였다.

관종이니까 좋아하지, 그런데.

그 관심으로 일을 하는 건 아니니까, 아이돌처럼.

무시무시.

스크롤, 스크롤.

스크로올....

 

 

 

[이제, 안 오네요.]

 

 

 

잠시,

목소리가 들린 것 같아서. 그의.

말도 안되는.

망상이지.

그래도,

스크롤을 멈추고 다시 백스크롤.

그 디엠을 찾아본다.

 

[이제, 안 오네요.]

 

흐음...

뭐지.

사진을 안 올린다는 건가.

 

[이제, 안 오네요.]

 

프로필사진은

펭귄.

 

 

 

 

음?

 

 

 

***

[지후니는 강아지가 좋아요, 고양이가 좋아요?]

[둘다 싫어.]

[에? 그런게 어딨어요. 난 강아지가 좋은데.]

[안 물어봤거든.]

[그 중에서도 씨바관? 씨바?]

[...시바견이겠지.]

[맞아요, 맞아. 그거. 씨바견. 그거 좋아해요. 나중에 키울거에요.]

[그래라. 그래.]

[지후니는 뭐 좋아해요 그러면? 말해줘요.]

[내가 왜...]

[안 말해주면 싸인 안해줘요.]

[그러면 니가 혼나지, 내가 혼나냐.]

[매니저형한테 말해서 블랙리스트 올릴거에요.]

[...야, 너. 그러는거 아니야. 뭐하는거냐, 착실한 홈마한테.]

[그러니까아~ 말해줘요. 뭐 좋아해요?]

[...난,

 

펭귄.

]

[Penguin? 오오, 귀여워어~]

[...놀리지마.]

[안 놀려써요. 진짜, 진짜 귀여워. 왜 좋아해요?]

[...나랑, 닮아서.]

[귀여운 점이?]

[아니, 그게 아니라... 몸이...]

[왜애, 얼굴 빨게져요?]

[아 몰라, 나 간다.]

[에, 좀더 이야기-]

 

***

 

 

 

쓸데없는 기억이,

떠올라버렸네.

이제는 다,

버려야지.

신이 만든 뇌는,

좋으니까. 이런점,

잊어버릴 수 있으니까.

기억이란거.

 

 

 

넘기려는데, 자꾸.

넘겨지지 않는다.

프로필사진의 펭귄이 자꾸,

자꾸.

 

 

...아니겠지.

아닐텐데.

그런데,

펭귄.

사진이 너무 귀여워서, 그래.

그래서 그런거야.

그래서. 디엠을 했다.

 

 

[프로필사진 귀엽네요.]

 

 

 

***

 

아침에 일어나서 바로 폰을 찾는, 인간은.

이미, 기계가 되어버린거지.

암,

일어나서 기지개도 펴지 않고, 세수와 양치도 하기 전에.

폰이라니.

습관적으로 폰을 켜서 트위터를 들어가본다.

...이것도,

지워야하나.

레스트Rest를 걸어두고 계속 살려두면,

맘이

걸리니까.

 

 

 

 

지워야지.

 

 

 

[삭제하시겠습니까?]

창이 뜨고,

진짜.

끊는거야,

나를.

너에게서.

 

 

 

 

눈물은

나오지

않는다.

 

 

그런거, 이미.

없어졌거든. 기계가,

무슨 눈물을 흘리니.

그저, 뛰는 심장만이

계속 주장하는거지, 아직.

끝나지

않았다고.

 

 

 

 

 

닥쳐.

 

 

 

 

그 때,

뿅.

알림이 뜨고.

뭐지,

들어가보니.

으음...

아,

어제 보낸 디엠이구나.

펭귄 프로필사진.

생각없이 답장을 보았다.

그리고,

 

 

 

[

 

아직 있네,

 

지후니.

 

]

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

끝나지,

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

않았다

 

 

 

***

 

와장창,

무너지는 소리.

너를 멀리하고 다시 채운 나의 일상이,

이상

하게 다시. 너는,

블랙홀. 처럼, 나를.

빨아들여서 망가뜨리는,

아름다움.

 

***

 

 

덜덜 떨리는 손으로

디엠을

보냈다.

 

 

 

***

[누가 알려줬어, 그 이름.]

[지후니가 알려줬지요, 지후니. 프로필사진도 펭귄으로 해써요. 귀엽죠?]

...

진짜,

너냐.

[진짜.... 너야?]

[너가 누군데요?]

...으윽.

[라이관린.]

[한 번도, 부른적 업지요. 내 이름, 그렇게 불러달라고 했는데.]

...사실이다.

별은

멀리있어야 하니까.

뭐,

이것도 일종의 멀리있음인가.

디지털은,

위험하다.

그가 내,

방 안에 있는 것 마냥.

이야기하니까, TV란 거. 그러잖아,

안방침투. 가짜 가까움. 내적친분.

그래서,

악마의 거래지.

기계문명은.

[이러케나마 듣네요, 내 이름. 근데,

 

요즘 왜 안 와요?]

...

[그냥 좀, 쉴려고.]

[그게 돼요? 나 놔두고? 나 외로워, 지후니 안와서.]

...심장아,

뛰지마.

비즈니스,

비즈니스...

[또 그런 말 한다. 다른 사람에게나 해. 그런거.]

아까보다 약간 더 시간이 흐르더니,

답장이 왔다.

 

 

 

 

[ 

 

내가 말했잖아요.

 

다른 사람에게는 안해요, 이런거.

 

]

 

 

 

...기억,

했구나.

너도,

 

 

나도.

 

 

 

 

***

1월초는,

여기저기 다 붐비는 시간.

송년회하고 신년회가 뒤섞이는 공간.

모든 음식점은 이미 예약이 된듯. 나는,

평소에는 발도 대지 않았던, 강남의 고급외식지구를 들렀다.

[이랏샤이마세-]

기모노를 입은 여성분이 나를 맞아준다.

정치인하고 기업인들만 오는 듯한 요정料亭. 일식전문이다.

[예약하셨습니까?]

[네에... 예약자명. 펭귄으로...요.]

나를 보는 지배인의 눈빛이, 찰나. 흔들렸다가,

프로페셔널한 마스크 뒤로 다시, 감추고. 나를 안내한다.

[기다리고 있었습니다. 이쪽으로 오시죠.]

분명히 직원들 뒷담화로 웃었을 것 같다, 펭귄이라니.

뭐, 나도 실소가 나는데 어쩌겠어.

이 상황이.

 

 

 

 

실내 정원에서는,

고급 붕어가 헤엄치고.

대나무가 똑, 소리를 내면서

물을 내리고 있었다.

 

***

[너 트위터하냐.]

[요즘 트위터 안하는 사람이 어디써.]

[진짜 너 서치같은거 하는거냐고. 보지마 이런거, 오지마.]

[인터넷없으면 나 죽어, 안돼.]

실소가 나와서,

[죽어?]

[죽어. 나 인터넷없이 산적 업써.]

산적...

[산적 업써?]

[업써. 나 2001년 태어남.]

...아,

[말하지마, 나이같은거.]

[왜, 아. 현타?]

...아씨.

[그런것도 알아?]

[나 인터넷서치왕. 에헷!]

...하아.

두렵네.

그런데,

[너 지금 뭐하냐, 트위터나 하고.]

[연말시상식 끝났어, 잠깐 휴식.]

아아, 그런가.

바쁘겠구나.

바쁘...

잠깐,

나

뭐하는거지.

어라?

폰을 사이에 두고 하는 대화는,

편안한데?

이거,

내가 벌써

기계에 가까워진 것.

아니, 너를

마주보고 하는 얘기가 아니니까. 더,

자연스러운 건가.

하,

아이러니. 아이러니.

뿅,

디엠알림.

[그러니까 지금밖에 시간없어, 지후나.]

...지후니라고 하지 말랬잖아-라고 답장을 보낼 틈에,

바로,

왔다.

 

 

 

[

 

우리,

만나자.

 

]

 

 

 

***

기모노분이 단정히 뒷걸음질해 나가시면서, 무릎을 꿇고 문을 닫는다.

일본인줄.

롱패딩을 벗어서 옷걸이에 걸어두고,

식탁을 중간에 두고 방을 빙글 돌아본다.

오오, 고급지네.

호오, 이런 장식이.

디테일까지 신경쓴 아름다운 방이라,

무릎을 꿇고 더 자세히 들여다본다.

흐음, 음.

이건, 좀 더 자세히이...

쓰르륵,

문 열리는 소리가 들리고.

목소리.

 

 

 

[오잉? 지후니 궁둥이 보인다!]

 

 

 

아,

씨이발.

안 궁금하다고.

 

 

***

왜 오기로 했을까,

정말.

내 눈에 비친 그는,

몇 개월만이지만.

여전히.

아름답다.

아아,

너무 가깝군. 그리고,

너무

좋아.

 

 

솔직하게 말하면

뒤질 것 같다, 좋아서.

 

 

뭐가 달라진거지, 아.

맞아.

팬싸는,

시선이 주목되니까.

팬이나, 홈마나, 팬매나, 시큐나. 모두,

나를 집중해서 보니까.

싫거든,

그런 관심.

근데, 여기는.

너만,

나를

보네.

 

 

 

***

음식이 나오고, 난

생전 처음보는 고급일본정식에 넋이 나가서.

냠.

냠냠.

냠냠냠.

먹다가, 순간 조용해짐을 느껴서 새우튀김을 입에 문채로 올려다보니.

능글능글

나를 보는 그의 눈빛.

...아씨.

[뭘봐.]

[지후니.]

하아,

새우튀김을 마저 목넘기하고.

꿀꺽.

[지후니라고 하지 말랬잖아.]

[왜 지후니지후니.]

끄응...

뭐,

식사도 대접받았으니. 넘어가자.

[지후나.]

[왜애.]

 

 

 

 

[요즘 왜 안 와?]

 

 

 

***

으음.

분위기가,

으음.

***

 

 

[나 말고 다른 홈마들 많잖아. 너희 그룹, 인기 많아.]

[지후니가 없잖아.]

[없어도 돼. 사진은 아무나 찍을 수 있어. 개나소나.]

[지후니는 펭귄.]

[...하아, 네네. 펭귄입니다, 저.]

[지후니는 씨바견.]

[욕같다고 너 발음, 항상.]

[지후니는 내꺼.]

 

음.

 

...씨이발.

[놀리지 말라니까, 너. 진짜, 착각한다고.]

[뭘?]

...너무

가까워.

[무슨 착각?]

몸을 기울여서 나를 더,

빤히.

쳐다본다.

홀리겠지,

홀리지,

그게.

직업이니까. 너에게는,

사람 홀리는 거.

그러니까,

더 가까이 오면. 내가,

힘들어.

별은, 멀리서 빛나고.

가까이오면, 돌덩어리.

그리고,

모두의 별은, 누구의

소유도

될 수 없으니까.

그러니까.

그러니까...

 

 

[나한테 관심있는줄.]

 

 

농담조로 말하고.

뛰는 심장은 무시하고, 눈 앞에 덴뿌라를 집어서 입 안에 우겨넣었다.

냠냠.

냠냠.

...컥.

심장은 뛰고, 목에는 덴뿌라가-

걸렸어.

컥컥.

다급하게 물을 찾았고, 그가 자기 컵을 건내준다.

꿀꺽꿀꺽.

...하아.

죽는줄.

 

 

[있는데.]

 

 

하아...

으응?

[뭐가.]

 

 

 

나를 보는 그의 눈빛이,

진지하다.

 

 

 

[있다고, 관심.]

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

미친

 

 

[야이새끼야. 너 진짜 개씨발놈이냐.]

[왜 욕을 해. 이쁜 입으로, 욕하지마.]

...이새끼,

진짜

미쳤나.

[라이관린, 너 제정신이냐고.]

[불러줬네, 내 이름.]

갑자기 또 몽글몽글, 그의 눈빛이 녹아든다.

하아... 아니,

얼굴감상할때가 아니고.

[너 왜 그래? 취했냐?]

[아니, 나 아직 미자. 술 안 마셔.]

급현타.

[그런데 여긴 또 왜 와서, 아니 나는 왜 여깄냐.]

[먹을 걸로 유인했지, 지후니먹보.]

아잉씨발-

...정답이네.

[그래, 먹을거 사줘서 고맙긴 한데. 왜.]

말문이,

턱.

[왜- 만난거지. 왜?]

생각이 그냥 입으로 튀어나온다. 나,

정신 못 챙기네.

[만나고 싶으니까.]

왜?

아,

[사진 주라고? 지금까지 찍은거? 하여간, 많이도 찍었다.

어차피 니 얼굴이니까 니가 가져야지 하긴. 소속사 통해가지고 서포트로 보낼게. 내 홈마은퇴기념으로. 내가 가진거 몽땅 주마.]

[왜, 더 안 찍어?]

...

[지쳤어. 모두.]

[뭐가? 나 보러오는게?]

[아니, 너는 항상 아름답지. 가장 아름답지, 근데.

너를 보기위해서 수많은 것들과 마주해야하니까. 소속사, 팬덤, 시큐, 홈마, 팬, 대중. 주위에 지나가는 비러머글들.

너는 나에게 별이지만, 블랙홀이기 때문에.

주위의 모든 것을 빨아들이는, 그리고 나도.]

더이상

홀리는데

지쳐서.

[그래서...]

어느새,

음식은 차갑게 식고. 방 안엔

시공간이, 멈춘듯해.

우리 둘만 남겨두고.

 

 

 

***

아이돌은,

페티쉬.

자기자신에게 집중하기 싫으니까,

무엇이라도

잡고 싶어.

그래서, 아름다움을 좇는다고 거짓말한거야 나한테.

내가

맘에 안드니까, 남이

나를

채워줄 수 있겠지라는-

거짓말.

믿으면 사실이 되어버리지.

하지만,

안 채워져.

그렇게 호락호락한게 아니지, 인간은.

악랄한 장사가 아이돌장사.

파는 쪽도, 사는 쪽도

알고있으면서. 이건,

많은 것들이 사고팔리지만,

아무 것도 교류가 되지 않는.

서로가

서로에게

기생하는

인간장사

 

 

그걸 알면서도,

나는

너를.

너에게서

벗어날 수

없으니까.

그러니까,

 

 

 

***

[잘 먹었습니다.]

이미 많이 남았는데,

도망

가고싶다.

미쳤지, 어떻게 해도. 나는,

구원받지 못해. 그러니까,

[나 갈게.]

[아냐, 가지마. 좀더 이야기해. 먹을 것도 남았는데.]

[아니, 됐어. 오늘 잘 먹었고, 쌩큐. 나중에...]

...아,

평범한 끝인사는.

재앙.

나를 보는 그의 눈빛이,

슬픈

듯. 아니,

속지마.

너를,

속이지마.

비즈니스.

비즈니스.

[사진 보내줄게, 소속사로. 그럼.]

문을 열고 나가려는데,

그의 목소리가.

나를,

 

 

 

[다른 사람에게는 안해요, 이런거.]

 

 

 

***

엉거주춤.

문을 열려다가, 내 손이 멈춘다.

뭐라고.

[뭐라고?]

[내가 말했잖아. 계속. 다른 사람에게는 안해요, 이런거.

그런데, 왜 이렇게 못알아들어. 지후니, 아니.

 

 

 

박지훈.

 

 

너 바보야?

 

]

바보는 맞는...아니.

어디서,

[누구보고 바보라고, 라이관린.]

[박지훈. 박지훈. 박지훈. 바보바보바보.]

어쭈우.

[그냥 반말로 서로 까자는거지 지금?]

[그래, 그러자고. 도통 말을 못알아들으니까. 누가 한국사람이야, 한국말도 제대로 못 알아들으면서.]

얼씨구.

[대만프린스님. 좋으시겠습니다, 저 등쳐먹으시면서. 왜, 올 때마다 가증스럽던가요. 팬싸에 올출하는 홈마보고.]

[아니... 왜.]

어라.

키 크고 마른 그의 몸이 비틀비틀,

눈은

울먹울먹.

어라,

왜.

울지마. 울지마.

[왜그래. 울지마, 야. 라이관린. 울지말라고.]

[왜...왜애.. 자꾸 그러냐고. 내가 말했잖아! 계속! 그런데 말도없이 안 오고, 맨날. 맨날 볼 수 있었는데, 내가 찾을 수 있는 것도 아니고. 매니저형한테 물어볼 수도 없잖아. 연락해달라고. 트위터로 보낸 것도 진짜, 진짜 미칠 것 같아서 보낸건데. 그런데 그게 또 연락이 닿아서 이건 진짜 하늘이 도운거라서. 내가 사주겠다고, 안 나온다고하는데 스시사주겠다고. 그렇게 꼬셔가지고 이렇게 왔는데. 왜 그러냐고. 내가 말했잖아. 왜 이렇게 못알아들어. 농담아니라니까,

 

나.

관심있다고!

너 좋아한다고!!

나랑 사귀자고!!!

 

]

 

아아...

안 흘러나갔는지 몰라, 이 요정料亭. 정통일본식이지만, 벽까지.

종이로 만들진 않았겠지. 이런,

쓸데없는 생각을 하다가. 내

앞에서 울먹이고 있는 그를 보아서, 나도 모르게.

안았다.

착하지, 착하지.

...애구나. 아직,

애야.

어린 시절부터 일을 해서 까먹지만, 그저

애구나.

미안하다, 내가

미안해.

내 생각만 하고, 너를

물체로만 대한건 나구나.

아름다움을 좇는다,

별을 멀리에 두어야한다.

하아,

다

쓸모없지. 이론, 이상, 지식, 규칙.

그저,

내 품 안에서 울고있는 아이를 토닥일뿐.

그저,

인간이란.

그저.

 

 

 

 

 

***

[다 울었어?]

[...으응.]

길어서 다 포개지지도 않는 다리를 어찌어찌 접어서 내 옆에 딱 붙인다.

하아...

어쩌냐 이거.

[혼자왔어? 여기.]

[응. 매니저형한테도 안 말했어.]

뜨악.

[진짜?]

[응. 못 나가게 했을거니까.]

당연하지요. 매니저님, 겁나 죄송하네요 갑자기.

[너 매니지하기도 힘들겠다.]

[무슨 소리? 나 말썽 안 부려.]

뾰루퉁, 입을 부리처럼 내민다.

...귀여워.

[매니저형한테 말도 안 하고 나온 나쁜관린.]

[안 나뻐. 나, 이런 것도 처음이야. 다른 사람한텐...]

[...안해요, 이런거? 알겠어. 외우겠다, 외우겠어. 하도 말해서.]

[진짜야, 진짜. 농담아니야. 나 진짜-]

[응응, 믿어. 믿을게.]

[진짜지. 왜 이렇게 못 믿어 나를.]

[비즈니스니까, 아이돌은. 스윗한 말해주는거, 사랑한다고. 예쁘다고, 팬에게는 어떤 말이라도 하지. 계속 사주기만 한다면, 너가 파는거.]

[그건... 사실이지. 그런데, 나도. 사람이야. 내 감정, 내가 알아.]

어느새 또, 진지한 얼굴.

하아,

웃고

울고

나를 똑바로,

바라보고.

캐해석이,

힘들다니까. 아니,

불가능한가. 별이,

나에게로 떨어져서. 별똥별,

분석하려해봐도. 그저,

돌덩어리. 그런데, 아주

아주...

[예쁘네.]

[응?]

아아아... 입으로 나오지 말라고, 생각들.

[아니아니, 암것도.]

[지후니도 예뻐.]

...으윽.

[네네, 팬서비스 잘 받아먹었고요.]

[...또 그런다. 나 또 운다, 자꾸 놀리면.]

[알겠어, 알겠어. 그런데 내가 예쁜건 아니지, 사실적으로.]

[왜? 내가 보기엔 가장 예뻐, 아니. 나한테 지후니가 맨날 말하는 것처럼.

아름다워. 나에겐, 지후니가 제일.]

...아아.

신이시여, 아니.

악마인가-

시험에 들게하시네요, 나를.

 

 

 

 

[그래서, 대답은?]

[뭘.]

[까지말고, 내가 말했잖아. 사귀자고.]

[...너 생각보다 직진이다? 라이직진.]

[나 이런거 확실하게 해야돼. 내가 물었으니까, 대답해줘.]

...

별은

나에게로 왔고, 나는.

이 외계에서 온 돌이,

두근두근 뛰는 심장을 가진

인간이라는 걸.

알았다, 너도 나와. 같구나.

웃고

울고

슬프고 기쁜, 너도.

나와같은

인간.

만인의 별이지만,

인간.

멀리서 보는 별의 아름다움은,

나에게서

떠나갔다.

그리고,

 

 

 

 

[사귀면, 뭐 줄건데?]

[에? 무슨 질문이 그래? 내가 무슨 호구야?]

[...이쁜 말만 써, 그 입에서.]

[지후니야말로, 입에 욕만 달고 사는 것 같던데. 말조심해요, 그 이쁜 입으로.]

[아니 니가 이쁘지.]

[아냐 지후니가 더 예뻐.]

[...우리 지금 뭐하냐.]

[내말이. 자, 바보같은 질문하지 말고. 사귀자고.]

[...아아. 어쩌리, 이거를.]

[고민할 필요없다니까? 나 좋은 사람이야. 한 번 때려봐.]

[뭘 때려, 때리긴. 무슨 삼겹살이냐.]

[그러고보니, 지후니 입술. 되게 빨갛다. 내가 좋아하는 소고기 같아. 먹고 싶네.]

[뭐, 소고기?]

[아니,]

 

 

 

쪽

 

 

 

.

..

...

야이.

씨이발.

[뭐야, 지금. 뭐한거야.]

[뽀뽀.]

[아니 그걸 물어본게 아니잖아. 뭐하는 짓이냐고, 이게지금.]

[말로는 전혀 못알아들으시니까요. 제가 행동으로 보여줬슴니당~. 자, 우리 일식은 먹었고. 2차로 어디갈까?]

[아니아니, 대충 넘기지 말고. 뭐한거냐고, 이거.]

[지후니-관리니 오늘부터 1일. 꼭꼭, 새끼손가락 걸었습니다.]

[안 걸었어, 내 손 내놔. 내 손.]

[지후니는 손도 예쁘네. 입술도 예뻐, 코도 예뻐. 눈도 예뻐. 다 보물이야. 다 내꺼. 지후니 모두 내꺼.]

야이...

[너 너무 자연스러운데? 이렇게 꼬시냐, 뭣도 모르는 팬들.]

나를 붙잡고 방을 나서려던, 관린이가

우뚝,

하니 멈춰서더니. 뒤돌아서, 내 어깨를 꽉 붙잡고.

나와 눈맞춘다.

...아아, 갑자기 박력.

[지후나, 아니. 박지훈. 나, 이거 마지막으로 말할게. 그리고, 더이상 그런 질문 안 받아.]

[...에. 네?]

[확실하게 듣고, 더 이상 나 의심하지마.]

에에...

 

 

 

[다른 사람에게는 안해요, 이런거.]

 

 

 

 

홀린듯이, 아니.

홀렸지, 이미.

오래전부터.

너에게,

블랙홀에 빠진 작은 소행성은,

나였던거야.

천천히, 눈을 맞춘채로. 그의 얼굴이 다가온다.

두 번째로 맞춘 입은, 더

깊고, 길게. 두근두근,

그의 입을 통해 심장소리가 들려온다.

두근두근

두근두근

 

 

 

 

피그말리온Pygmalion-

너가 나에게 와서,

나를 깨웠어.

아,

 

 

조각상에서 인간이 된건,

바로

 

 

 

 

 

나였구나.

 

 

 

 

 

***

별은

내게 와서,

 

 

꽃이

되었다

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

Epilogue.

 

 

[와아... 너.]

헉헉거리는 신음소리, 그의 숨결이 내 귓가에 닿는다.

[나, 잘해찌?]

하아,

하아.

너, 진짜.

[못 부르네. 노래.]

[아이씨, 노래방 기계가 이상하다니까. 왜 이렇게 안 올라가.]

[알아보는거지, 기계도. 오올 오브 미히이~]

[아, 놀리지 말라니까. 진짜. 지후니가 불러 그러면.]

[오케오케, 어디보자아... 여기 있네, 내 애창곡. 잘 들어봐, 노래를 이렇게 하는 거야.]

[무대에 선 짬밥이 다른데, 어디서 그런 말을 해.]

[어쭈, 들어봐. 내가 부른거 듣고 뻑이나 나가지 말고. 자, 갑니다.]

 

부드럽게 무드있게  
따뜻하게 꼭 안아주시오  
매일 한 번씩 사용하시오  
부드러운 눈 마주칠 땐 미소 지어서  
그를 웃게  
hey what’s up beauty 말을 거시오

그날 아침엔 먼저 일어나서  
turning on jazz  
Gentle kiss 널 바라봐  
너무 지칠 땐 소주 두 병 들고  
솔직하게 그의 집 두드리시오

가끔 한 번씩 무작정 같이 떠나가시오  
다른 하늘 다른 바람 숨 쉬게 해줘  
가끔 한 번씩 무작정 키스해주시오  
이유 없이 너에게 빠진 그 날처럼

잘 때는 나긋하게 조용하게  
눈물 나게 말해주시오  
매일 한 번씩 너무 고마워

그날 아침엔 먼저 일어나서  
clean up mess  
Last night 썸 널 깨우고  
바래다줄 땐 발걸음 천천히  
나직하게 그에게 고백하시오

다른 사람 앞에선 이성적이지만  
이상하게 너 앞에선 감정이 앞서  
널 사용하기엔 너무나 아까워  
마냥 바라보기엔 넌 날 미치게 해  
영원히 널 사용하고 싶어  
Oh my boy Oh my boy

부드럽게 무드있게  
따뜻하게 꼭 안아주시오  
매일 한 번씩 사용하시오  
잘 때는 나긋하게 조용하게  
눈물 나게 말해주시오  
매일 한 번씩 너무 고마워

이 아름다운 boy 놓치지 마시오

 

하아,

하아.

<짜자자잔~ 98점. 가수인줄...>

아싸.

오케!

[저거 봤냐고, 기계도 알잖아. 나 잘부르..]

흐읍.

[너 왜그래 갑자기. 왜케 붙냐. 야, 라이관린!]

[아아, 지후니. 반칙이야 이런 노래, 우리 3차 가자.]

[어디로...]

[모텔!]

...

..

.

 

 

 

 

 

아아, 내가

어쩌겠어.

꽃이 된 별은. 여전히,

아름답다. 아니,

영원히.

나에게는,

 

 

 

 

 

 

영원히 아름다워.

라이관린,

라이관린.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

사랑해

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

너만이, 나를

살게 해.

 

 

나의,

피그말리온Pygmalion-

 

***

 

 

 

FIN


End file.
